


Aurora

by wilfordwarfstacheisbae



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Graphic Birth Description, Graphic Description, I'm so sorry, Mpreg, My Mind Is A Fucked Up Place, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfordwarfstacheisbae/pseuds/wilfordwarfstacheisbae
Summary: RJ falls pregnant after being "attacked"
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Kudos: 14





	Aurora

Small puddles of amniotic fluid dotted the living room. RJ lay curled up in the middle of the living room moaning in pain. CJ ran frantically to Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache's room. CJ pounded his fists on the dark wood of Dark and Wil's room and stopped once the door was flung open, "This better be impor-" Dark was cut off by CJ, "I-It's Jim!" CJ cried, "H-he's in pain... I-I don't know what's happening..." CJ continued. Dark could hear the fear in CJ's voice as he turned back towards the living room. Wil came to stand next to Dark, "What's going on CJ?" Wil asked, his voice laced with with a small amount of worry. CJ let out a sob as he told Wil, "S-somethings wrong with Ji-" CJ was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream that came from the living room, "JIM!" CJ rushed off to the living room followed by Dark and Wil. RJ had moved and was now sat against the sofa curled over his swollen abdomen, lower half covered in blood. CJ rushed to RJ's left side, "W-what's h-happening to m-me?!" RJ cried, looking up at Dark and Wil. Wil rushed over to RJ's right side, "Oh sweetheart, why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Wil asked, letting RJ lean on him. CJ looked horrified, "Pregnant?!". RJ sobbed as pain coursed through his body, "I-I told h-him I didn't w-want to...". Dark's aura grew as anger took hold of him, "**_Who?_**" Dark asked, as his voice echoed as a ringing noise filled the room. RJ didn't get to answer as he let out another scream. Dark's aura shrank and the ringing disappeared as worry came over him. He rushed over and kneeled in front of RJ, "Wil, remove his pants, quickly!" Dark stated. Wil did quickly as he was told with Dark's help, "What about Dr. Iplier?! He needs to know what's happening!" CJ cried, "There's no time! Wil, take RJ's right leg," Wil did as told, gently bending RJ's right leg, "CJ, take RJ's left leg." CJ did hesitantly, but gently bending RJ's left leg. He didn't want to hurt his brother further. Dark grimaced as he looked down at the blood gushing from RJ's entrance, "Listen closely RJ, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can, alright?" Dark stated. RJ nodded weakly, "On the count of 3... 2... 1... PUSH!". RJ screamed out in pain as he pushed as hard as he could. More blood gushed out of him as a tiny head crowned from his entrance. RJ stopped and gulped in as much air as he could, "It's crowning! Keep going RJ!" Dark called out. RJ took in a big breath of air and continued pushing. He screamed. The pain was unbearable. He felt as if he where being ripped in half. The head slid out into Dark's already blood soaked hands. RJ stopped pushing as his vision tunneled, "Come on RJ, don't pass out now!" Wil's voiced called. RJ looked over at Wil, who's faced showed fear and panic. RJ then turned to his brother, who had tears and snot streaming down his face. RJ looked at Dark, who was concentrating on the small head in his hands, "One more push RJ, one more push and it will all be over." Dark encouraged. RJ, tired and weak, gathered all the strength he had and pushed. Everything slowed down for RJ. He could feel the pain become greater and greater; then, it was gone. RJ fell limp, eyes half lidded. Not a sound came from the small blood covered baby girl that lay limp in Dark's arms, "Stillborn..." Dark stated sadly. Wil let go of RJ's leg and covered his mouth, "My god...". CJ let out a choked sob and let go of RJ's other leg. RJ let a tear slip down his cheek, "I-I want to hold her..." RJ whispered, his voice wavered. Wil pulled out his pocket knife and cut the cord detaching RJ from the small body. Dark slowly lay the child in RJ's arms. RJ smiled sadly down at his baby girl, "Aurora... her name was going to be Aurora Lee Fischbach..." RJ said sadly, "I knew she wasn't meant to be..." RJ's voice broke, "My little angel..." RJ began to cry, "I'm so sorry..." RJ placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of the small body in his arms, "Goodbye Aurora." RJ slowly handed the small body back to Dark. Once the placenta was removed RJ was carried bridle style back to him and his brothers room. There CJ hugged RJ comforting him while they both cried.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through... I'm so sorry


End file.
